Harry Potter: Game Of Jumanji
by HugeStoryLover
Summary: Harry and five other Harry Potter character sit in moaning myrtles bathroom playing Jumanji which comes to life.


Harry, Hermione and Ron we're hanging out in the hallway when they saw Fred and George run by with something long under a bunch of robes.

Ron and Hermione being prefects quickly hurry after them to see what they were up to and Harry followed just out of curiosity.

The twins disappeared into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

The trio walked in to find the boys huddled around a board game.

Both were just picking pieces to play.

The trio were confused "why we're you two trying to hide a board game?" Hermione asked.

They looked at each other "you won't tell will you?" Fred asked suspiciously of Ron.

"Okay fine we won't." Ron promised.

"We found it in Dad's room, it was marked as a dangerous muggle artifact. It looked like just a board game so we wanted to try it out, but we never got a chance before so we brought it with us to school."

The trio looked at each other and the twins finally said "if you promise not to tell we'll let you three play too."

They sat down cross-legged to play. Pieces were chosen way. The dice was about to be rolled when the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.

Seeing them playing a board game at first he scoffed and was about to make fun of it.

But he looked at Her in blushed and finally strangely asked the unexpected "can I play?"

The other five talked among themselves "if you don't let him he might tell Snape and he'll end the game." Harry whispered hesitantly.

Fred and George nod "fine you can play there is one last piece available."

Sitting down the piece as if magnetic flips onto the board.

Pounding heart Fred and George and the others pulled lots as to who would roll first.

Fred won and rolled the dice.

He received a five.

The piece moved and words appear in the center of the board.

"Their boisterous laughing does provoke. In this adventure, they tell no joke."

The sound of hackles coming from outside the bathroom made them suddenly look up.

The partially cracked door slid open to reveal a half dozen Hyena's.

Grabbing the game board they all jumped up on the sink counter as they snapped at them.

Ron looked to Hermione "how did Hyena's get into the school?"

The Hyena's we're jumping up and down trying to get at one of them.

Hermione raised her wand and with precision she managed to stupefy them.

Laying the bodies back outside the bathroom door in a professor would probably take care of the unconscious animals.

Jumping back onto the floor George rolled the next set of dice.

A three had been rolled.

Once more a new set of words appear in the board.

'Enormous and yellow these flowers grew. Their flesh-eating blossoms are hungry for you'

They all look at each other just as a thick green vine wraps around George's leg and starts dragging him toward the window.

He's screaming as Fred tries to get him free.

The other four work to try and help him too. Just then a large flower appeared. The vine was pulling george toward the blossom.

Draco quickly realized the flower was trying to eat the Weasley boy.

Normally he would never have cared about helping a Weasley but these two seemed pretty cool.

Pointing his wand at the flower he quickly shouts a spell

"Incendio" a blue flame envelopes the flower . It doesn't kill it but does make the flower release George and retreat.

Closing the window they all sat shaking on the floor.

"Okay that is twice now something tried to eat us. " Fred whispers shakily.

"The first time it happened the game talked about laughter and a creature being no joke and the hyena showed up in the bathroom.

And now it said something about a flesh eating plant. And we got that giant flower. I think this game is cursed." Fred finished.

They all looked at each other. "Well, it was in Dad's dangerous muggle artifacts pile." George reminded them.

"And that is probably why it was labeled that way. Maybe we should stop playing this game it's getting dangerous." George insisted.


End file.
